Él realmente te ama
by Traductora trabajando
Summary: Thomas y Minho pasar el rato con Newt después de un día en el laberinto, y después de Minho se queda dormido en él, Thomas habla de sus sentimientos por el corredor con Newt.


Él realmente te ama - THOMINHO

* * *

Título: Él realmente te ama

* * *

Autora:ohmythominho

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente.

Claro, él y Minho había sobrevivido una noche en el laberinto pero en definitiva, no quería vivir la experiencia otra vez. En ese momento, lo único que Thomas quería hacer era volver al claro y dormir durante 10 horas.

También deseaba de llevarse consigo a Minho a la cama esa noche, incluso después de recordarle constantemente a todos que eran "sólo amigos". No era bueno, lo sabía porque se suponía que debía amar a Brenda, pero el muchacho no podía apartar la imagen de Minho de su mente.

Ese día en el laberinto, por fin había descubierto que estaba definitivamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

"Tenemos que volver rápido, shank" dijo Minho de manera apresurada. Ya había comenzado a caminar hacia las cuchillas. "No quiero tener que salvarte ese pequeño culo de nuevo."

Thomas enrojeció pero siguió caminando a lado de Minho.

Habían recorrido ya dos tercios del camino cuando Minho de repente cayó al suelo exhausto. Thomas se acercó a su lado tanto como el dolor le permitido y apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro del chico asiático. Minho sonrió suavemente.

"Dame un minuto, shank" dijo, tratando de ponerse en pie. Sus brazos cedieron y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la tierra.

Thomas no era el chico más musculoso del claro, pero darle la vuelta a Minho le ayudó a ganar un poco de fortaleza. Era cierto que su amigo era grande y fuerte, pero Él tenía la suficiente masa muscular como para dejar al chico y llevarlo el resto del camino.

"No lo necesito", se quejó Minho deslizándose en los brazos de Thomas. "Puedo caminar, garlopo."

Thomas suspiró pero no permitido que Minho se soltara. "Estás agotado, Min. Te voy a llevar, con o sin quejas".

Minho eligió con.

...

Esa noche, después de que ambos regresaron al claro, Newt les invitó a su pequeña choza para descansar. Alby estaba fuera e insistió en que tenerlos como compañía le haría sentir más seguro.

Pese a las quejas anteriores de Minho, era obvio para ambos que el chico estaba agotado. En algún momento de la charla, Thomas tomo asiento en el suelo sentándose al lado de Newt, el muchacho asiático se arrastró hacia él y apoyó su cuerpo cansado contra el suyo. Newt hizo un pequeño "awww" y el corredor lo miró.

"Buenas noches, Tommy," murmuró Minho envolviéndose en unas mantas que su amigo había aprovisionado a su alrededor.

Thomas sintió que su corazón se expandía al tener a aquel hermoso hombre acurrucado a su lado. Nadia podía decir que Minho no era adorable.

"Puede ser difícil de creer Tommy," dijo en voz baja Newt " pero Minho te admira."

Thomas miró a su amigo que yacía dormido. "No veo por qué lo haría"-murmuró

Newt se encogió de hombros. "Desde que apareciste en la caja, Minho parece... feliz..." Continuo-"Solía odiar salir al laberinto cada día, con la esperanza de que alguien más llegara a ocupar su lugar. Sé que no suena bien pero créeme, es la verdad." Suspiró, "Entonces llegaste y de repente él está dispuesto a pasar toda una noche en el laberinto contigo, estar contigo en el pozo, dejarte correr a su lado y pelear por tu seguridad"

Thomas no respondió, se quedó mirando sus dedos

"Él te quiere de verdad, lo sabes."

Thomas sonrió al dormido Minho que ya roncaba. "Lo amo demasiado. Es solo que... no puedo arruinar nuestra amistad. Y estoy asustado... "

Por un momento su voz fallo mientras meditaba sobre sus sentimientos. Newt sólo se sentó a su lado escuchando, prestando atención a lo que Thomas le estaba diciendo.

"¿Miedo?"

Thomas asintió con la cabeza. No miraba en dirección a Newt.

"Thomas".

Sollozó. "Temo hacerle daño, Newt, temo lastimarlo como a todo el mundo."

Newt resopló. "Tommy por favor, no puedes lastimar a Minho. Y de todas formas, no has lastimado a nadie aquí. Debes dejar de tratar de huir de ti mismo y solo inténtalo con él. Quiero que mi amigo sea feliz".

Thomas sonrió para sí, "Bueno. Se lo diré a Minho".

"Bueno," respondió Newt poniéndose de pie. "Sólo recuerda, Tommy, nadie en su sano juicio podría odiarte. Puedes sentirte como un idiota a vece, y sí, voy a divertirme a tu costa, pero las personas no te odian. Estoy seguro que Él no lo aria".

"Gracias, Newt," dijo en voz baja el chico volviéndose hacia su amigo. "Voy a tratar de ya no fastidiarte demasiado."

"Será mejor que no vengas hablando de Minho todos los días como Brenda de su novia. Lo juro o terminaras por matarme"

Thomas se rió y acarició el cuello de su amigo dormido. "Está bien, Newt."

...

(Más tarde…)

Se despertó con un sudor frío, con manos arañando las sábanas y las piernas pateando a todas partes. Otra pesadilla.

Minho se arrastró hacia él y sin mediar palabra la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos. El chico sollozaba en su camisa gritando, "¡yo lo maté!" una y otra vez hasta que su voz se apagó por completo. El chico que aferraba su cuello se estremeció, pero no por el frío, o por el miedo, sino por el odio. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

"No fue tu culpa", murmuró Minho metiendo los dedos en el cabello del chico. "No fue tu culpa. Shhh…"

Thomas siguió sollozando en el pecho de su amante, orando en silencio para que Minho nunca fuera apartado de su lado como todos los demás que habían muerto antes de alcanzar el Paraíso. Minho no sería asesinado por su culpa.

"Te amo," gritó temblando. "Te amo tanto maldita sea, Minho. Sólo... nunca me dejes-"

Se detuvo ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas cálidas. Su garganta parecía tan hinchada que ya no podía tragar. Sus ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre.

Minho lo abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos. "Nunca voy a dejarte"


End file.
